


Misdirected

by IndelibleSpock



Series: Total Landscaping AU [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, I'm only slightly sorry for this, Is this crack?, short and sweet, topical humor, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleSpock/pseuds/IndelibleSpock
Summary: They were not supposed to beam here.
Series: Total Landscaping AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Misdirected

“Uh, Scotty?” Kirk looked at his surroundings. They were definitely not where they were supposed to be.

“Yeah Captain?”

“Um, you did put in the right coordinates, right?”

The landing party, which consisted of Uhura, Spock, and Kirk were all utterly confused. They were supposed to be attending a diplomacy meeting. They spent all morning dressing the part, looking prim and proper only to beam down into a dusty parking lot with machinery and tools scattered all over the ground.

“Aye, sir! You should be right in the lobby of that big ole fancy hotel!”

“Scotty,” Kirk frowned. “I’m in-between a crematorium and,” he looked over at the building and gestured to Spock.

“Spock, what’s that other building?”

“It’s a porn shop, captain.”

“You hear that? A crematorium and a porn shop.”

“I’m sorry captain, but those were the coordinates we were given.”

Kirk snapped his communicator shut. Annoyed was the least of it. Pissed was the most of it. He walked around the parking lot and up to the green garage door.

“Where were we supposed to beam to, again?”

“Four Seasons Hotel, sir,” Uhura called over.

“For the love of christ come look at this.”

The landing party met up with Kirk. They all stared at the sign.

Kirk gaped at the sign before him. “Scotty beamed us to Four Seasons Total Landscaping.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over Four Seasons Total Landscaping.


End file.
